Such a motor vehicle is known from practice and comprises, as the displaceable vehicle part, a lid member that forms part of a roof opening system and is manufactured from glass. The lid member is guided, via sliders, in guide rails on either side of the vertical longitudinal centre plane of the vehicle and can thus be shifted between a closed position in which a roof cutout has been closed with the aid of the lid member and a cleared position in which the roof opening has been cleared at least partially. For driving the lid member, the sliders on either side are connected to a drive cable that is realised as a so-called gradient cable and is driven with the aid of a common drive engine. For joining the drive cables to the sliders, each of the drive cables is provided with a plastics injection moulded section.
Development of roof opening systems is tending towards roof openings and, thus, the corresponding lid members ever increasing and hence also becoming ever heavier. This is in particular true for so-called spoiler roofs or for sliding roofs running on the outside, where the lid member, starting from the closed position, is initially deployed at its rear edge and is then advanced above a rear fixed-roof portion. For reasons of safety, it is required that the lid member does not even get detached from the vehicle structure in a crash situation, which would present an additional uncontrollable threat for persons. This could occur when the plastics injection moulded sections, via which the drive cables are linked to the drive slides of the lid member, crack or break away, as a result of which the lid member could burst lifting cams.